


The Walls Have Ears

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Vera catches Joan in a private moment
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Walls Have Ears

Vera hurried through the corridors to the Governor's office. Belt jingling, features stern, her size 6 heels clicking their way along the floor, announcing (to anyone bothering to listen) that she was in a hurry.

She had just made a discovery in the kitchen, in regards to the drugs that had found their way back into the prison. And like the good little deputy that she was, she was not going to disappoint _her_ Governor

She stepped into the hallway outside the Governor's office. Here, her steps became but a whisper, due to the carpeting lining the floor. She noticed instantly that the Governor's secretary was gone, Vera cocked her head in confusion at this.

 _Had Joan left for the day also, and not told me?_ she worried to herself.

Joan always let her know when she was leaving for the day. Sometimes, she was even fortunate enough to be asked to join her for cocktails at her abode. This, to Vera Bennett, was of the utmost honor. To be _invited_ into her home, to see her private sanctuary, was to be given total trust.

Vera was about to turn back, disappointed, when she heard a sound coming from Joan's office. She stopped immediately, furrowing her brow in concentration, listening to see if it repeated.

Moments passed when she heard it again. She inched forward, holding her breath. Leaning her ear towards the door, she waited, frozen in place. "Ohh!" she heard a low gasp, and what sounded like a chair creaking. She leaned her ear flush against the door, straining to hear better. "Oh God..." moaned a smokey timbre. Her eyes widened.

 _That's Joan!_ She'd recognize that voice anywhere... but what was she doing?

She heard the sound of heavy breathing, and the chair creaking once again. Vera bit her lip, in thought, trying wrap her mind around what was going on. Joan moaned again, louder this time, and wantonly.

Then it clicked.

Vera's face reddened, and she stepped back flustered. _Oh my God, she's..._ An image immediately entered her mind of long ivory legs, spread eagle on the desk. Full creamy breasts with rosy hardened nipples, heaving from pleasure.

She slammed her eyes shut. What in the hell was she thinking?! This was Joan, her superior, her Governor. She couldn't think of her like... _that_. Still, she found she couldn't pry herself away.

Licking her chapped lips, she placed her ear against the door once more. Joan was gasping and moaning, the chair squeaking frequently. "Fuck!" she heard her exclaim, followed by heavy panting. Vera's face further flushed, and she felt a warmth gathering between her thighs. _Oh my God, this is making me wet!_ Yet she couldn't help how much she enjoyed hearing Joan's husky moans, her gasping and panting. Her voice was even lower and sounded so sensual in the throes of passion.

She found herself thinking she wished she were the cause. Joan was loudly crying out now. She was panting and moaning, calling out to God. Vera's imagination ran wild with what she would do to Joan, she felt her nipples harden, and a low groan escaped her lips.

Her eyes flew open, and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Immediately the sounds in the office stopped. Dead silence filled the air, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

She silently began backing away from the door. Her hand remained clamped over her mouth, she dared not remove it. She was almost past the office, when suddenly the blinds flew up, and Joan was staring back at her.

She froze.

At that moment, she swore her heart had stopped. She stared back wide eyed.

Joan stood staring at her. Her chocolate eyes intense and full of lust. Her blazer was gone. She was in her work shirt, which was unbuttoned to her navel, revealing her ample, ivory bust clad in black satin. Her trousers were gone, revealing the tops of long, toned creamy thighs. Her onyx tresses were down and wild around her shoulders, framing her dark beauty. Her breathing was heavy and her cheeks were flushed. She smiled seductively at Vera, and motioned with her long, slick fingers to come hither.

On legs that had a mind of their own, Vera stepped inside the office and closed the door.

The blinds shut.


End file.
